El entrenamiento especial de Rukia
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Fanfic inspirado en la ilustración de Kotoyama. Ichigo se ha estado metiendo en problemas con humanos, y Rukia quiere asegurarse de que pueda defenderse correctamente ya que es demasiado terco para pedir ayuda. Aunque el entrenamiento acabaría de una manera bastante... inusual, y por supuesto, placentera.


Hola a todos. El día de hoy vengo con un fic un poquito mamón(?) con sabor a limón (uma delicia kkkk). No ya en serio, este fanfic nació a raíz del FA que publicó Kotoyama, mangaka de Dagashi Kashi de Ichigo y Rukia "entrenando" de una manera bastante... peculiar, que obviamente alborotó al fandom y necesitaba escribir esto o explotaba jaja además, mi beta le encantó la idea y como siempre me estuvo apoyando, te loveo. Puede que haya llegado una semana tarde al mame, peroooo nadie le dice que no a un lemon, ¿no? ;)

Espero que les guste, les recuerdo que aún estoy aprendiendo a escribir esta clase de material, así que quizás no sea el lemon de sus vidas, pero en serio me divertí y espero que les guste.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen. Tampoco la ilustración ni el coloreado de la misma. _

* * *

**El entrenamiento especial de Rukia**

.

Ichigo se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, con Rukia frente a él. Ambos tienen el ceño fruncido, pesea la obvia molestia de los shinigamis, él se queda quieto a pesar de que le arda la cara por el alcohol y ella no detiene su atención a los pequeños rasguños y hematomas.

—No puedo creer que te hayan dado una golpiza.

—Ya te dije que fue una emboscada— Rukia frunció el ceño con mayor intensidad, sus cejas prácticamente tocándose.

—No sé qué hubiera sido de ti si no hubiera llegado Chad— terminó de colocar la bendita para después pellizcarle la nariz—, debiste de habernos avisado. Te hubiéramos ayudado.

—Esos son asuntos míos, no tienen porque verse involucrados.

—Son pandilleros Ichigo, ¿desde cuando tienes asuntos con ese tipo de personas?

—No es que ande buscandoles. Simplemente, vienen a mi— Ichigo se dio la vuelta bruscamente apenas y Rukia terminó de tratar sus heridas.

—Deberías de dejarnos apoyarte, no estás solo. Ni siquiera quieres que Inoue te atienda.

—Si no querías ayudarme, ¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó algo ya cansado de tantos reclamos. Rukia se quedó callada casi un minuto exacto, como si hubiera contado cada uno de los segundos.

—Porque me importas— susurró, aunque él no pudo escucharla del todo bien.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que si no quieres que te ayudemos debes de hacerte más fuerte.

— ¿Ah?

—Vas a empezar a entrenar para peleas cuerpo a cuerpo— se puso de pie, para caminar hacía el armario— mañana empezamos.

Se subió a su _habitación_ y cerró la puerta, terminando oficialmente, y para disgusto de Ichigo, la conversación.

* * *

Rukia le empujó ligeramente con la punta del pie, haciendo que Ichigo perdiera el equilibrio.

—Te hace falta más entrenamiento del que esperaba, Ichigo— le dio unos golpecitos con el dorso de la mano en la barriga—, estás perdiendo fuerza y reflejos.

Lo dijo en voz alta, como si estuviera guardando la información en su cerebro para futuras ocasiones.

—Deja de fastidiar— usualmente no le habría hablado así, pero es que Rukia llevaba unos días insoportable por esa pelea. ¿Qué más daban unos apenas golpes de unos simples humanos? Cómo si arriesgar su vida a diario persiguiendo hollows no fueran suficiente para probar su fuerza.

Rukia frunció el ceño, molesta por la manera en que Ichigo estaba restándole importancia a sus palabras, y que se iba directo a su casa. Se quedó atrás, pensando en que Ichigo, tan soberbio como él solo, le daba tan poca importancia a ese asunto.

Ya le enseñaría a ese bobo. Entonces, una idea cruzó su mente, como una iluminación divina. O más bien, maléfica.

Sonrío con un malicia a su alrededor.

¡Oh, cómo se iba a divertir con esto!

* * *

Ichigo apenas iba saliendo de las duchas del gimnasio ya con su uniforme usual, extrañamente siendo el último en salir de las mismas, y también casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en el gimnasio, cuando inesperadamente, Rukia le dio una patada, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

— ¡Rukia!— rugió su nombre, sin embargo ella no captó la más mínima amenaza en su voz.

—¡Ponte de pie!— dijo con la misma voz autoritaria que hacía que a Ichigo se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Obedeció sin siquiera cuestionarse porque lo estaba haciendo, ya le resultaba inevitable.

Rukia estaba en posición de pelea, lista para recibir el ataque o dar el siguiente golpe, a Ichigo le era difícil determinar qué era lo que ella iba a hacer. Así que siguiendo su instinto, atacó.

La pelinegra sin duda alguna estaba preparada, poniendo resistencia ante sus movimientos. Ichigo no pudo evitar admirar la fuerza y agilidad que desprendía el menudo cuerpo de Rukia.

Usualmente los entrenamientos con Rukia no consistían en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, más bien eran similares a las clases de kendo que recibió antes de conocerla. Pero, eso no quería decir que esto no era más divertido.

Querer imponerse en la cima era algo que siempre le gustaba, sentirse el ganador de todas las batallas. Pero al parecer ella tenía el mismo gusto, pues no se permitía perder.

Llegó a un punto en el que en medio del forcejeo Rukia quedó con las rodillas contra el piso, los brazos por debajo de los de ella y con sus manos en la nuca de Rukia, forzándola a flexionarse contra su pecho. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero ella al parecer sí. Su entrepierna había quedado justamente contra el trasero de ella, y podía ver como la falda escolar se había levantado un poco. La pelinegra sonrió, moviendo sus cadera contra él. Ichigo la soltó de inmediato, cayendo de bruces al suelo, sintiendo muchísima pena por aquella llave improvisada que le había resultado todo lo contrario a una victoria.

Rukia se acercó lentamente, con la gracia de un felino listo para devorar a la presa. Ni siquiera supo cuáles fueron los siguientes movimientos de Rukia contra él, Ichigo tan sólo sintió cómo la cara le estaba ardiendo hasta el punto que seguramente debía de estar coloreada de un profundo color carmín.

No podía ser que Rukia no se hubiera percatado, ¿verdad?, es decir, no podía ser que ella no supiera que estaba sentada, literalmente, en su cara. Esto sonaba a una muy mala porno. No es que él anduviera viendo esa clase de material, _claro que no_.

Se trató de levantar, pero Rukia apretó con más fuerza, casi podía sentir que ella estaba sonriendo. La maldita estaba disfrutando de estar dominandolo. Eso sonaba muy mal. Y peor aún ahora que la sangre estaba abandonado su cara para dirigirse a una zona más al sur. ¡Mierda! Si Rukia se daba cuenta lo iba a matar.

Estúpidamente, también se acordó que tenía brazos, y tomó a Rukia de las caderas, tratando de arrojarla, pero ella tenía demasiado enganchadas las piernas. Pasó sus manos a sus muslos, sintiendo una gota escurrirse por la frente, no tanto por la dificultad para respirar sino por la suavidad que tenían, los apretó sin necesidad alguna, Rukia se dio cuenta, pero no detuvo su agarre.

—Vas a necesitar más que ese truco sucio para ganarme, Ichigo.

Y allí estaba, le había retado. E Ichigo no se iba a dejar ganar. Trató de pellizcarla, moverla e incluso rodar, pero Rukia se negaba a abandonar su posición. Estaba pensando una posible solución, indecorosa y que obviamente no iba a hacer. O quizás sí. ¡Al diablo!, quería hacerlo y Rukia no quería soltarlo.

Puso su mano en su trasero, apretó con fuerza, tanta que Rukia soltó un pequeño quejido, tanto de sorpresa como de placer, que hizo que su miembro se estremeciera, apretando aún más contra la tela del pantalón.

Rukia casi cayó, pero se apoyó con su mano izquierda que quedó justo al lado de su cabeza, pero contra todo pronóstico, bajó un poco, aflojando el agarre, regresandole la capacidad de ver y respirar con plenitud, pero en lugar de liberarlo se frotó contra él, rozando su clítoris, que ya se encontraba erecto, contra sus labios. A Ichigo se le hizo agua la boca, aspiró el aroma que Rukia estaba emanando, tan incitante como la primera vez.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, esto estaba mal, estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela, en cualquier momento podía llegar alguien y verlos en tal posición. Y no podrían justificar lo que estaban haciendo de ninguna forma. ¡No había modo de hacerlo!

Rukia se arqueó hacia atrás, y con su pequeña mano acaricio su entrepierna por encima del pantalón, Ichigo cerró los ojos disfrutando su caricia, ella lentamente estaba soltando el férreo agarre de su cuello, aunque no dejaba de estar al pendiente.

Podía sentir su mirada penetrante, esperando que le viera a los ojos. Ichigo sintió como el rubor volvía a sus mejillas, no importaba que ellos ya hubieran tenido encuentros similares en esa extraña relación no definida, aún conservaba ese pudor de verla así, tal y como estaba en esos momentos.

Como aquella vez que ella le besó furiosamente después de que lo hiriera de la manera más estúpida un hollow; beso que los llevó a acabar acariciando sus sexos sobre la ropa interior con él marcando sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén color rosa pastel. O aquella ocasión en la mansión Kuchiki en donde acabaron restregando sus intimidades el uno contra el otro, ella a horcajadas contra él, con un yukata y el más hermoso de los sonrojos mientras Ichigo aún usaba su hakama. ¿Y cómo olvidar esa vez en que ella le había despertado con su pene en su boca, tan sólo para después regresarle el favor? Esa fue la primera vez en que la vió por primera vez totalmente desnuda, para la mucha gratitud de Ichigo, que no sabía que iba a hacer con tanta belleza ante él. Ella era tan pequeña, pero cuando estaba encima de él, con esos ojos hambrientos y el aura de una conquistadora.

Rukia siempre iniciaba sus encuentros, Ichigo sentía ciertas ganas de iniciar esta clase de actividades, pero se sentía cohibido y esperaba paciente a que ella decidiera tomar el siguiente paso.

—Hazlo. Sabes que quieres hacerlo— Ichigo apretó de nuevo su trasero, esta vez con ambas manos, había quedado fascinado con estas acciones desde que ella usó esas bragas que tenían una colita de conejo incluida tan sólo para tentarlo antes de irse a dormir.

Rukia se inclinó hacía delante para ponerse cómoda, ahora con ambas manos en el piso, dejando para su disgusto a su miembro abandonado, pero estaba seguro de que su recompensa llegaría después. Por ello se dedicó a acariciar su intimidad con su lengua por encima de la ropa interior blanca.

_Esto no está bien. No está bien. _Pero Ichigo no se detuvo, no cuando ella se estaba mojando lentamente, lo cual le resultaba irresistible, y menos cuando le acariciaba los cabellos de manera tan tierna.

—¡Así, Ichigo, justo así!— Ichigo tomó las bragas con fuerza,y las jaló con tal fuerza que las rompió— ¡Hey!

—Lo siento— dijo restándole importancia, de manera un poco ininteligible, y sin siquiera detener sus caricias, dejando las bragas en el suelo para volver a acariciar los muslos de Rukia que tanto adoraba. Sabía que la iba a contentar de todos modos, siempre lo hacía.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿cómo se supone que voy a volver a la clase?— estuvo a punto de decirle que se jodiera, él ya iba tarde para la suya. Aunque no pensaba quejarse de estar en esa situación. Apretó de nuevo su trasero. Le encantaba hacer eso, no podía resistirse.

Rukia cerró los ojos por un instante, y a Ichigo le brillaron los propios. La tomó de las caderas fuertemente, y de la manera más rápida que pudo la tumbó para que ella quedará con la espalda contra el piso.

Ella se apoyó en su brazo para levantarse, pero Ichigo la acercó a él al mismo tiempo que abría sus muslos y levantaba su falda, dándole un primer plano de su intimidad. Ichigo se detuvo un momento a observar con detenimiento. Apenas había una pequeña capa de rizos sobre su monte de venus, los rosados labios coronados por su clítoris se encontraban humedecidos y rojizos, tanto por sus propios fluidos como por las caricias que había proporcionado con su boca.

Se relamió los labios, agradado porque ella no había querido volver a estar en la cima, esperando lo que él quiere hacer con ella. Eso era inusual, pero definitivamente no se iba a poner a preguntarse por qué cuando tenía ese banquete ante él.

Se agachó e inició besando la parte interna de sus muslos, ignorando totalmente su intimidad, con un ritmo tranquilo, disfrutando de tener el control sobre ella aunque fuera por unos instantes.

—Ichigo...— Rukia soltó un quejido de frustración. No le gustaba que él la torturara de esa manera, mucho menos cuando aún no le había regalado el clímax.

—Tendrás que pedírmelo amablemente— se burló antes de morderla, apenas lo suficiente como para dejar la piel rojiza. Rukia frunció el ceño.

—No— le tomó de los cabellos y acercó sus labios justo en donde ella los quería, Ichigo se resistió, pero eventualmente no pudo evitar dar un pequeño beso en la perla que coronaba sus labios vaginales. Rukia se estremeció, acercandolo aún más a ella al mismo tiempo que movía las caderas, impaciente.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, dejando que su lengua pasará rápido y sin consideración contra el sensible cúmulo de nervios, escuchando como la respiración de ella se estaba volviendo progresivamente más errática, y eso lo volvía loco. Sus manos abandonaron los blandos muslos para acariciar sus labios suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, mientras atacaba con su boca, capturando y succionando su clítoris, haciendo que Rukia se arqueara, perdida en el placer que Ichigo le estaba ofreciendo. Abrió los ojos, no queriendo perder ese espectáculo.

Rukia, de alguna manera, había logrado desabrochar los botones, tanto de su saco como de su camisa, dándole apenas un pequeño acceso para ver la piel de sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén blanco, a juego con las bragas que ya le había roto.

Deseoso de ver más, subió por su cuerpo, no sin antes haber besado desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos, en donde besó con dulzura los dos pequeños montes. Rukia suspiró cuando Ichigo bajó la copa del sostén lo suficiente como para exponer su pezón izquierdo antes de llevárselo a la boca, y ,sabiendo que no debía de hacerla esperar mucho, introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola jadear con fuerza.

—¡I-Ichigo!— Rukia le tomó del mentón y lo obligó a besarla, primero apenas rozando los labios, pero cuando abrió la boca Ichigo no dudo ni un instante en invadirla, llenarla y tratar de profanarla. Pero Rukia, siempre tan ella, no dejaba de marcar el ritmo, acariciando su torso con rudeza, como tratando de rasgar las ropas y dejarlo expuesto solamente para ella.

Se separaron apenas un instante para volver a comenzar, Rukia movía sus caderas contra los movimientos de las manos de Ichigo, sintiendo como el orgasmo se estaba formando en su bajo vientre. Ichigo no se lo pudo negar, no cuando ella se veía tan adorable.

Con su pulgar acarició su clítoris, rozándolo apenas, pero al ritmo correcto para que a los pocos segundos las paredes de Rukia le apresaran con deliciosa fuerza los dedos y ella rompiera el beso para gemir su frente contra la de Ichigo, viéndole directo a los ojos. Ichigo la besó castamente una vez más, haciéndola sonreír contra su boca.

Esperó pacientemente a que su orgasmo terminara, aún con sus dedos dentro de ella. Rukia se quedó quieta, disfrutando, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Te quiero— dijo ella para besarlo una vez más. Ichigo se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Rukia le había expresado verbalmente sus sentimientos. Ella aprovechó su confusión para empujarlo, había llegado el momento de reinar sobre él de nuevo.

Se sentó a su lado, con su cabeza contra su pecho, le desabotonó los pantalones de Ichigo y bajó la bragueta para casi de inmediato comenzar a jalarlos. Ichigo levantó ligeramente las caderas, ayudándola a bajarlo lo suficiente como para dejarlo expuesto. Rukia no perdió el tiempo, tomándolo entre sus manos, fascinada del calor que irradiaba su miembro. Comenzó a moverlo a un ritmo casi igual al

de los latidos de su corazón mientras le besaba las mejillas y el cuello, estimulando aún más a Ichigo con una mezcla entre lascivia y ternura.

—Ru-Rukia..— le advirtió, con miedo a correrse en cualquier momento y hacer del uniforme de ambos un desastre.

—Lo sé, lo sé— le besa en los labios suavemente antes de abandonar sus acciones para posicionarse encima de él, esta vez sentada en sus muslos, apenas rozando con su mano su pene—, ¿te gustaría estar dentro de mi?

Ichigo se sonrojó ante la idea mientras la observaba, ella estaba en una situación similar, aunque podría ser también debido a la emoción de su propuesta. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos, pero obviamente la idea no le desagradaba.

Asintió sin dudarlo, si Rukia quería hacerlo no iba a negarse. Ella se mordió los labios mientras se levantaba, quedando con su sexo encima de él. Le tomó, rozando su intimidad con esta, lubricándolo.

— ¿Estás listo?— asintió en silencio, esperando paciente a que ella también se decidiera a dar el paso. Rukia despacio comenzó a bajar, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de sentir como lentamente lo introducía dentro de ella. Respiraba pesadamente, con sus paredes contrayéndose, aprisionándolo aún más.

Finalmente llegó hasta la base, suspiró aliviada, como si no terminara de creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ichigo se desconectó por un instante del mundo, sin poder apartar la vista de la unión entre sus sexos, cómo ella le cubría totalmente. Era hipnótico.

—Ichigo— ella sujetó su mentón, obligándolo a verla—, ¡Dios, Ichigo!— gimió mientras movía sus caderas, acercando y alejando su cuerpo del de él, rozando sus pezones contra la tela algo áspera del saco del uniforme de Ichigo.

Y él ahora se perdió de nuevo, pero esta vez en el rostro de Rukia, que le observaba con amor y deseo tan mezclados que otros no habrían tenido manera de distinguirlos, pero para Ichigo esto era algo sencillo, podía sentirlo de una manera casi surreal. Deseo en silencio estarla viendo exactamente de la misma manera, con la misma devoción.

La besó, cerrando los ojos cuando ella le abrazó del cuello, sin dejar de moverse ni un instante. Ichigo puso una mano en sus caderas, apretando, seguramente le iba a dejar moretones. Sin embargo, la que seguía dirigiendo el ritmo era Rukia, con la frente pegada a la de él, manteniendo el contacto con sus ojos.

—Rukia...— suspiró su nombre,

—Ichigo - ella se inclinó para besarlo, sintiendo cómo su vientre explotaba con clímax mientras le mordía los labios viéndole directo a los ojos. Ichigo no pudo aguantar más, y sintió la plenitud junto a ella, disfrutando de su cuerpo estremeciéndose contra el de él. Fue un momento en que solo existían Ichigo y Rukia, y no había espacio para nadie más.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio hacia la casa Kurosaki, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, aún recordando todo lo que habían hecho en el gimnasio. Y Rukia cuidando que no se levantará de más la falda aunque tuviera amarrado a la cintura su saco.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?— Rukia culminó con el silencio. Ichigo ni siquiera se podía tomar en serio el insulto, no con la sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara a Rukia.

—Sí, sí, lo sé— se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, sintiendo allí dentro la tela de lo que solían ser las bragas de Rukia.

—No deberías de estar sonriendo— se jaló la falda más, ahora con un leve rubor en las mejillas—, me has dejado en una situación desventajosa.

—Tu eras la que quería "entrenar"— continuó caminando, cuando recordó lo de los pandilleros y su actitud extraña desde entonces—, ¿estabas preocupada por mi?

Ella rodó los ojos, como si no fuera obvio.

—Claro que me preocupo por ti. Te quiero y no me gustan que te hagan daño— dijo sin dudar ni detenerse, a diferencia de Ichigo que se quedó estático. Ella le había dicho ya que le quería, pero una cosa era en el calor del momento y otra justo ahora.

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Por qué lo dudas?— preguntó algo indignada, pero siendo sincera no quería pelear, estaba de muy buen humor, demasiado buen humor, mejor dicho— Aunque bueno, ahora estoy segura de que vas a querer mi entrenamiento especial a diario, no es como si te lo pudiera negar — sonrió burlona—, quizás la siguiente vez te deje ganar.

Le guiñó el ojo, a modo de reto, y también de invitación.

Ichigo suspiró mientras caminaba más rápido. No podía esperar a llegar a su habitación.


End file.
